


Didn’t you mother ever tell you not to bet against immortal warlocks?

by MyPandaEatsBroccoli



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Merlin is a Little Shit, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPandaEatsBroccoli/pseuds/MyPandaEatsBroccoli
Summary: “I bet they would want some revenge though.” Merlin said.“They wouldn’t dare.” Arthur answered. “I’m theKingMerlin.”“Oh I’m pretty sure they would.”
Relationships: Knights of the Round Table & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Knights of the Round Table & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 269





	Didn’t you mother ever tell you not to bet against immortal warlocks?

**Author's Note:**

> Random idea and speed write. Turned out pretty funny to me at least 😆

“You know you were a bit harsh with the knights today, right?” Merlin threw a shirt over the side of the changing screen and then went over to the table to set out the late lunch he’d brought up.

A suppressed chuckle sounded from behind the screen, before a fully dressed Arthur appeared. 

“I was nothing of the sort, _Mer_ lin. I wouldn’t expect a peasant to understand the intricacies of training proper knights.” Arthur mocked as he sat down at the table, holding out his cup.

Merlin rolled his eyes as he poured wine, freezing for a second before snapping back to the spilling beverage. Hiding a smirk, Merlin wiped the drops that’d escaped and backed away from the table.

“I bet they would want some revenge though.” He said, keeping his voice as neutral as possible, while slowly inching towards the door.

“They wouldn’t dare.” Arthur said absentmindedly while chewing on a piece of chicken. “I’m the _King_ Merlin.”

“Oh I’m pretty sure they would.” Merlin chuckled. “You did quite a number on them, you know with the lake, rocks and all those barrels. Not to mention the chickens.”

“They wouldn’t.” 

“I would bet an _entire year’s_ worth of wages that they would.” Merlin shrugged, raising and eyebrow in challenge.

Almost at the door now.

Arthur laughed as he took another bite of chicken, washing it down with wine. 

“So what, you would work the entire year for free if you lost?” 

“Yep.” 

Merlin could sense the door behind him now. 

Arthur looked up and popped a grape into his mouth before leaning back and folding his arms and smirking, oozing royal confidence as always.

“Ok then. Double or nothing for a year. Time limit?” 

“Oh I don’t know...” Merlin shrugged, sneaking a glance behind him. “How about five seconds?” 

Next thing they knew, there was a large splash and Arthur shot up from from his chair, soaking wet and roaring profanities. 

Six knights were perched on top of the bed frame, all holding an empty bucket with evil grins on their faces.

Merlin was out the door and off celebrating his raise.

**Author's Note:**

> It makes me crack up imagining all the round-table-knights crammed on top of the bed canopy 🤣 don’t ask me how it holds their weight but it does...
> 
> Anywho, wishing you a wonderful day and thanks for reading 💕


End file.
